


I will find you

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt Theseus, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Multi, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Theseus is a GOOD BROTHER, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: AU: Newt gets kidnaped by one of his brother's old friends. can Theseus find him in time





	1. Dear Brother

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander was a name only known by his mother and older Brother Theseus. Newt will not tell his friends his full name because it reminds him of his childhood and after he was kicked out of Hogwarts. Newt was lying in his bed in the dark evening. He was trying to sleep but could not. He kept thinking about Tina. His witch friend whom he had met only last year when he was on his work trip. He had met her sister Queenie Goldstein. There is also Jacob Kowalski his Muggle friend who he had to wipe his memory. Newt sighed and looked to the door. He wanted to go to sleep but could not nor could he close his eyes. _‘Come on Newt go to sleep, please I need this,’_  Newt thought as he closed his eyes tighter but he could not go to sleep. Newt sighed and got out of bed and went out the door.

              Newt was walking down the road in the late evening. No one was out it was too late for that. Newt was slowly walking lost in thought when he came across one of his older brother’s friends from the war. However, Newt did not say anything to him. Theseus's friend looked at him and smiled. “Hello Newt,” he said. The man had black hair and green eyes. There was a haunted look in his eyes as he half smiled at the younger wizard. Newt waved but did not say anything to him. “How are you?’ He tried again. Again Newt did not say anything.

“I have to go,” Newt said simply as he started to walk away from him. However, Theseus's friend took his arm and said:

“Wait, your brother wants to see you,” Newt raised his eyebrows.

“Realy? He wants to see me?” Newt sighed and nodded. As he and Theseus’s friend walked to Theseus’s apartment.  Newt walked slowly behind his brother's friend when he slowly started to realize that they were going the wrong way. “This is not the way to These’s apartment,” Newt said trying to keep his voice steady but it was not working.

“I know,” then Newt fell back hitting the ground hard.

“Merlin's beard,” he said before he blacked out.

Theseus Scamander Newt’s older brother was in his study waiting for a return letter from his little brother. He was starting to get worried for he sent the letter four hours ago. “Maybe he fell asleep, or he’s in that ridiculous case of his, yes that might be it,” Theseus said to calm himself down but it was not working.  “That’s it I’m going over there. I need to know if he is ok,” Theseus said as he got off the chair to his desk and apparated to his brother’s apartment. When he got there he saw no one. “Newton?” He called but he got no answer. “Newt?” he called again. Theseus looked around. Everything seemed normal. However, when he got into Newt’s room he saw Newt’s bed not made. On his desk, he saw his letter and a letter that looked like Newt was going to send. Theseus hums and walks over to his little brother’s desk and picks up the note and read:

_“Dear Brother,_

_I’m doing fine. I know what you think about my work but let me tell you I don’t care. Yes, I said it I don’t care what you think brother. For I’m proud of my work. Anyway, I’m glad you found someone I can't wait to see who it is. Yes I know we don’t have the best relationship in the past or now but I’m still happy for you. I’m coming over to your place tomorrow. I know you might still be mad at me for what I did last year but in all fairness, I did not intend to do what I did._

_Your little brother,_

_Newt.”_  

Theseus was shocked by his brother’s letter. This was the most he had heard his brother say. Newt does not speak that much

_‘Where is he?’_  Theseus thought as he looked around his brother’s room some more. He saw nothing that indicated that he was gone. However, what he saw shocked him. By his bed, Theseus saw  Newt’s case. “What? oh, he must be in his case,” he said out loud. When he knocked on top of the case he got no answer.  “Newton!? Newton?!” Theseus started to panic now.  “Where are you?” he called. Then Theseus sat on the bed with his head in his hands as he started to cry.

              Newt woke with a start. He could not see for his vision was fuzzy. “Merlin's beard,” he said but it came out raspy. “Where am I?” he said after he cleared his throat. Sadly Newt got no answer. Newt sighed but it hurt his rips. “Well, at least my case is safe,” Newt told himself as he looked around. He, however, did not see anything it was dark and grim.

“Ah, hello Newt sleep well?’ a voice laughed. Newt tried to focus his eyes to see the man but it did not work because his vision was still fuzzy.

“What do  you what with me Jonathan?” Newt said as he looked at him. However, he did not say anything.

“Night, night Newton,” Newt’s eyes grew wide before he passed out again. Before he passed out, however, he saw that his brother’s so-called friend was, in fact, a vampire.  

              Theseus was still crying in his little brother’s apartment. Then he sighed and apparated to the Mistry of Magic. If he is going to find his brother he is going to need some help.        

               


	2. Were are you brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus search for Newt starts. while Newt learns something shocking

Theseus ran down the hall to the front desk of the ministry. Breathing hard he said: “Help, please it's my brother he’s missing,” Theseus said as he tried to catch his breath and tears that are threatening to fall again. The person at the desk looked at him with a worried look on his face.

“When did you see him, last sir?” he asked before she pushed the help button under his desk. Theseus took a breath and said:

“Last month. We don’t get along or speak to each other much,” Theseus said lowering his head a little in shame. The man nodded in understanding.

“Don’t worry I’ve called for help. We will find your brother,” Theseus sighed and nodded. _‘Please be ok, Newton,’_

Newt woke with a start as he felt more pain then before. “Merlin's beard,” he breathed as he tasted blood in his mouth. _‘That’s great. Why did I listen to Johnathan? I would be asleep right now or in my case. Why did I not take my wand?’_  Newt thought as he looked around the room. It was still dark and grim. Jonathan was nowhere to be found. Newt sighed but this only made him wince and cough. When he coughed up blood Newt felt fear inside. “I can't believe I’m going to say this. Theseus, I need your help! I need you,” Newt yelled but it turned into violent coughing. Newt coughed so much that he passed out.

              The meeting to find Newt went by so slow for Theseus. For all he could think about was his little brother. “Theseus what do you think your brother might be doing? He might just be looking for some beast of some kind,”  Theseus shook his head and replied:

“No, he's not he would have taken his case and his wand with him. When I went over to his apartment both his case and wand were still there,” The minister nodded in understanding.

“I see. So, we are back to square one then?” he sighed and looked at Theseus who looked down at the table as tears formed in his eyes.

“I CAN’T LOSE HIM. WHAT KIND OF BROTHER AM I HUN. I LET THIS HAPPEN. NEWT IS MY BROTHER AND I FAILED HIM. I FAILED HIM. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT,” Theseus yelled as the tears fell down his face now. Then he got off his chair and ran out of the room and out of the ministry and onto the active street with tears in his eyes. “Where are you, Newton? Were?”

Newt looked around again when he woke. “I have been taken by a vampire? Really? Maybe I can make him release me. That might work,” Newt cleared his throat and looked at where the vampire usually comes in to taunt him. In a few minutes, Jonathan walked into the dark room with a smile on his face.

“Hello, Newt sleep well.  your brother wrote to me last night you know. He said: ‘Jonathan help me I can't find my little brother help,’ He really does care. I thought no one cared for you,” he laughed making Newt cry, but he did not let the tears fall.

“People care. People- c-care for me. I know they do,” Johnathan raised his eyebrows and laughed.

“Really they care for the disgrace of the Scamander’s? I don’t think so,” Newt had tears in his eyes.

“Wait, what do you want with me?” Newt called voice cracking in the end.

“I don’t want you,” the vampire paused. “I want your brother, and since he, as you say, cares for you. He will come for you. I will kill your brother for what he did to me,” with that he left Newt with tears in his eyes shocked.

 _‘He does not care. No that’s not right but still.’_  Newt closed his eyes as he lost consciousness again.

              Theseus ran down the street away from the ministry. “What do they know? They can't help me. I have to find Newton by myself. Yes, I will. Whoever took him is going to get it. I’ll make sure of that,” Theseus ran down the busy street. “But wait where do I start. I don’t even know where in Merlin’s name is he,” Theseus sighed and sat down on a bench to think. “Where are you brother send me a sign,” Theseus sighed again. Then a lady with a child came up to him.

“Are you ok sir?” she asked looking at the older Scamander. Theseus sighed and shook his head,

“No ma'am I’m not. Its-its my little brother he’s missing and I can't find him anywhere,” Theseus said with defeat in his voice. The mother looked at him with sympathy.

“I’m sorry. Do you need some help? What’s your little brother’s name?” She asked picking up her child and puts him on her hip. Theseus looked at her and smiled.

“That would be nice ma’am. My name is Theseus. Theseus Scamander. My little brother’s name is Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, but he goes by Newt. He does not like his full name,” Theseus led out a nervous laugh. The mother noticed this.

“Don’t worry we will find him. Did you go to the ministry?” Theseus nodded.

“I have, but they won't help me. They don’t know Newt like I do. Even though I have not seen him in a month,” Theseus lowered his head and put his head in his hands. He did not want this mother to see that he was weak.

“Hey. You will find him. You say that you are a Scamander right?” Theseus nodded still with his head in his hands. “Then you will never give up and I’m sure neither will your brother,” with that she walked away.

“She’s right. She's right,” Theseus got off the bench and started looking for his weird little brother. “I will find you, Newton. I will I’m sure of it,” Theseus said out loud as he followed the mother. “Wait, can you help? You can help? I need help,” Theseus called as he walked up to the mother.

“Of course I can. Where do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is really sad. tell me what you think


	3. Seaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus looks for Newt and fights a vampire

“So, where do we start?” the mother asked Theseus. Theseus sighed and said.

“We can start by his apartment. I’m assuming he might have taken a walk because he could not sleep. Newt has a hard time sleeping sometimes,” Theseus replied as they walked to Newt’s apartment. However what Theseus saw made his stomach lunge. “There has been a struggle here. Or someone fell,” Theseus had tears in his eyes when he looked at the wreckage.  There was dried blood everywhere. Benches were destroyed and covered in blood.

“What happened here?”  the mother asked. She had dropped off her son, so she and Theseus can look for Newt.  Theseus looked at her and shook his head.

“I don’t know. I-I think it has to do with Newton. Who did this to him?” Theseus said as he looked to the now rising sun.  

“I don’t know. Your brother will be found,”

“Why do you keep saying that. I know I will find him.  Are you part of this? Did you help plot my brother going missing? Huh did you?” Theseus was panting now with tears forming in his eyes.

“No, I did not,” she said simply as she followed the trail of dried blood. Theseus sighed and followed her.

              Newt woke again. He felt annoyed as he now tried to break free from the chains that were holding him to the ground. However, this did not work making Newt more annoyed. “Why does he want to kill Theseus?” Newt wondered out loud as he closed his eyes for a second.

“Because he was the one who ruined my life,” Newt’s eyes snapped open at the voice of his brother’s friend. He might not be his friend if he finds him. Newt did not ask why Theseus as he says ‘ruined his life’ so he stayed quiet.  “He left me for dead after that monster came out of no ware and dragged me away. I called for help! But did your ‘loving brother come no! why would he? Your brother does not care about you nor me. All he cares about was his glory about that war. I was turned into this monster because of him. I would love to kill you now, but I need blood. I need blood and you’re the only source I have so I’m keeping you alive,” Jonathan laughed as he pushed Newt. Newt felt more blood in his mouth but he still stayed quiet.  “Say something! You need to speak to me. I’m your friend,” Newt rolled his eyes. He never thought he would do that, but he was really hating this man or whatever he was now.

“No, I will never. I don’t like you we are not friends you hear me. When my brother gets here he will kill you and save me,” this was the last thing Newt says before he passed out yet again.

              The mother led Theseus down the road to a warehouse. “This is the last place we had not checked yet. If Newt was taken I think this is where he might be,” she said as she looked down to the pavement.

“Why do you say that?” Theseus asked in his demanding voice now. For he was getting annoyed and desperate to find his little brother.

“I say that because, because I know where your brother is. He's in that warehouse. I know the man that took him. I had nothing to do with him taking your brother. I did not know,” she looked back down to the pavement to avoid Theseus's gaze

“You. You knew and you did not tell me. You did not bloody tell me. I don’t need you anymore. Go! Leave I don’t want you!”   

“But there's something you need to know,” she tried but Theseus cut her off.

“I don’t care! Go,” she sighed and walked away. Theseus led out an angry sighed a walked to the warehouse. _Maybe I should listen to her. No, she could have stopped this I’m going to get Newt alone._  With that thought, Theseus walked into the warehouse with his wand ready.

“Newton!? Newton?!” Theseus called as he ran down the stairs of the dark warehouse. However, instead of Newt, he found someone who he thought was dead. His old friend Johnathon. The war hero was shocked and happy, but then he thought of Newt. He took his brother but why? “Wheres Newton? What did you do with him?” Theseus demanded pointing his wand at the vampire. Jonathon laughed. It chilled Theseus down to his bones. _What has become of my friend? No, he’s not your friend anymore._  Theseus decided in his mind.  However, before he could yell out for his little brother again. Jonathon kicked him making Theseus fall to the ground dropping his wand.

“I don’t think so ‘friend’ I will kill you then I will kill your brother and drink you both dry,” Theseus reached for his wand and called:

“Lumos Maxima,” Jonathon screamed as he caught fire. “Give me my brother, now!” Theseus yelled in a demanding voice. Johnathon laughed as he kicked Theseus to the ground. The light was still shining as Theseus fall. “This, This does not change anything. You will g-give me, my brother,” Theseus said trying to stand. However, he landed on his leg and it broke. Theseus gritted his teeth as Jonathon laughed even though he was still burning. 

“John stop!” The mother yelled running in. to Theseus, she looked angry but guilty at the same time. “Leave him alone and give him back his brother, brother,” she snapped making Theseus gasp. He was unsure why. Maybe from the pain in his leg or the fact that these two are siblings and Jonathan did not tell him that he had a sister.

“You’re his,” Theseus was cut off by laughing from Jonathon.

“Of course she is you, idiot. I was going to tell you but you got me killed!” The war hero sighed and closed his eyes in pain from his leg.  The three of them sat in an uneasy silence. Theseus took this time to grab his wand that fell only inches away from his now broken leg. “Leave Susan while I kill my former friend here,” Theseus nodded and pointed his wand at him,”

“Do it Mr.Scamander. do it,”

“Yes do it I dare you. Please do it rid me of this, this curse please,” Theseus’s heart broke and nodded.

“I’m sorry. Lumos Maxima,” he called as a bright light shined right at Jonathon making him scream as he burned and turned into ash.

              Theseus was panting on the ground while Susan was crying also on the floor. “Oh, my brother, my brother,” she cried. Theseus sighed as he tried to stand but he failed. “Do you need help? We still need to find your b-brother,” she choked on the word. Theseus nodded as she helped him up.

“Where do, do you think he, he is? Newton?” Theseus called as he leaned on Susan as they walked.  

“I don’t know. I’m sorry. I should have,” Susan never got a chance to say because Theseus shushed her as he heard something.

“What was that? Newton?” Theseus wanted to run but he could not. “Newt? Newt can you hear me?” Theseus called as he walked over to his little brother who was a bloody mess. “Newton, can you hear me? We need to get him out of here,” Susan nodded.

“Yes we need to but how. You can’t apparate and Newt he can't either,” Theseus nodded.

“I think you need to get help. Or you can take us both,”

“That might work,” she nodded as she grabbed Newt and Theseus’s arm and they were gone with a pop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, tell me what you think. I really love writing this part and I did not want to end it. See you all soon. PS the next part will be the last. Goodbye for now


	4. Home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus and Newt heal and share a moment of truth

When the three wizards arrived Theseus and Newt fell to the ground. At this point, Newt woke. He was looking around with fear in his eyes. “Were, brother? Thee, a-are you ok?” Newt asked. Theseus noticed that his voice was ruff.

“Calm down Newt, I’m fine,” Theseus cleared his throat and called: “Help please,”  Healers came running up to the Scamander brothers and since Newt was having a hard time staying awake. Theseus did the talking but he was worried about his little brother who kept blacking out.

“I found him in a warehouse. A friend of mine. Or at least I thought he was my friend, anyway, he took Newton to get revenge on me I think. He was feeding on him,” Theseus was telling the doctor and some Aurors that wanted to know what had happened.

“You mean to tell me that your friend from the war that you thought was dead came back a vampire?” Theseus nodded as he shifted himself on his hospital bed with a sigh.

“Yes, he was. He-he begged me to kill him,” Theseus looked down hiding the tears in his eyes away from the Aurors and his doctor.

“We understand this is hard Mr.Scamander and we are sorry,” Theseus cleared his throat and said:

“How is my brother? Is he ok or going to be ok?” he changed the subject. He rubbed the tears out of his eyes as he said this.

“Yes, Newton will be fine. He is asleep now. Don’t worry he will live,” Theseus let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

“Why? Why did, how? I don’t understand why someone would take Newton, I mean he’s Newton he does not have any enemies at all, well unless you count people who try to kill a beast and maybe Grindelwald, but a vampire. A vampire who used to be one of my friends,” Theseus sighed again as he fell asleep. The last thing he heard was the Aurors and his doctor leaving his room.

              Newt woke with a start as he looked around with a sigh. “I’m save Thee did it he saved me. He does care. Does he? I hope so,” Newt said to himself as he looked around his hospital room. Theseus was nowhere to be found. “I guess he does not care. I should have known,” Newt said and closed his eyes. His throat hurt. Then he remembered why: he was taken by a  bloody vampire. The vampire that almost killed him.

“Newton? Little brother are you awake?” Newt opened his eyes to see his brother in the doorway. Newt did not meet his eyes and nodded. He did not want to speak for his throat hurt. Newt, instead of meeting his brother’s eyes looked down to his brother’s leg which was in a cast. “I’m so happy your alive and well, you know,” Newt’s eyebrows shot up. 

_He does care. Right._  Newt nodded but did not say anything. This, of course, scared the war hero.

“Are you ok little brother?” he asked as he limped more into the room with a concerned look on his face. Newt nodded and pointed at his throat. “Ah, I see. I’m sorry. I should have noticed. Brother, I need to apologize to you. I did not know about Jonathan. I thought he was dead. I did not mean to get you into this,” Newt gave him a look at his brother's tone of voice.

“Y-you do care about me? I thought you did not care about me,” Newt said with pain in his voice and tears in his eyes.

“What? who told you?” he sighed. “I do care about you. Very deeply you know that,” Newt gave him a look.

“When? When did you say that? You never said that to me brother, never,” Newt snapped knocking Theseus off guard for it has been a while since he heard his little brother mad.

“I never said it because I don’t want to get,”

“You don’t want to get what attached to people, to care about people. Brother, you need to. That’s life. Its to care, to love. If you don’t care then what's the point of living. I care about people, I did last year and every day of my life. Grindelwald is in prison because I cared about people. I managed to release one of my creatures, save my friends and help take Grindelwald down all at once because I care,” Newt said with his tears falling down his face now. Theseus looked at Newt shocked as he limped over to a nearby chair and sat down.

“Brother, I don’t know how,

“How to care? It’s easy Thee. Your doing,” Newt was cut off by coughing as his hurt throat closed.

“ Shh, It’s ok Newt you don’t need to talk right now and thank you. I do love you and I know your might too. You just don’t show it. I may not approve of your work nor do I like. I’m still proud of you,” Newt smiled and closed his eyes. “Gets some rest Newt. I will tell someone that you woke,” Newt nodded and fell asleep.

              Theseus was in his room when his doctor came back in. “I see you visited your brother,” he said with a smile on his face. Theseus returned the smile but then he sighed.

“How long will Newt be in here?” Theseus asked with a sad smile on his face.

“Maybe two weeks it depends on how fast he is healing. If you what you could take him home with you, and take care of him when he is ready and well,” Theseus smiled. 

              Two weeks have passed and Theseus took Newt home. he took him back to his house, not Newt’s maybe because Theseus was unfamiliar with his little brothers home. he did, however, go back to Newt’s apartment for Newt’s wand and case. “Ok little brother  comfortable?”  Newt nodded and sighed.

“You really don’t have to-to do this for me Thee you know,” Newt said as he took his wand from his brother's hand and put it by the bed that he was laying on.

“I know, but you said I need to work on trying to care for someone. I have not done this since you had Dragon Pox when you were a kid,” Newt gave him a half smile and coughed.

“Merlin's beard that hurts. Remind me not to go looking for a vampire. A werewolf maybe but not a vampire,” Theseus laughed as his brother joined in.

“Welcome home brother. Lison, I think we need to write to mother and tell her about what had happened.,” Newt made a noise.  “I know how you feel about her Newton but she needs to know that you're ok. I’ll go write her now,” Newt sighed and nodded.

“Ok brother you, you may be right. I’m going to get some sleep,” Theseus smiled and he watched his little brother for a few minutes.

“Your home again little brother,” Theseus said before he fell asleep also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I did not want to end this but I have to. I think that this is the best way to end it. tell me what you guys think and I will see you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
